Many homes are equipped with home networks. Most frequently, the home network may be an IEEE 802.11 (WiFi) network provided by and installed by a cable television provider, a fiber optic telephone service provider, a satellite network service provider, etc. Devices may be connected in the home network through a router, which provides connectivity with one or more external networks. The router may be provided with encryption software for encrypting messages with compatible devices that also employ the same type of encryption using an encryption client.
Unfortunately, home networks provided with encryption software may still be subject to attacks, leading users to feel that their home network is exposed and unsecure. It is difficult for the users of home networks to install and maintain tools available to restore trust, e.g., firewalls, antivirus, etc. In addition, many users do not have sufficient expertise to install, maintain, and configure these tools. This leads to additional user distrust when the user desires to install devices such as baby cams, web cams, door and window security systems, etc., that can be pirated. Users may be very hesitant to add unsecure devices to their home network. Users do not want to see their baby-cam or door and window security system hacked.